


Consequences

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ooc, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Levi, Eren finds himself wanting to lash out and maybe get a little revenge while he is at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this came into being from a post on my tumblr page. Just a random comment that would not go away until I made an attempt at writing it. I hope everyone likes it. It is short you have been warned.  
> If your interested you may also follow me here: [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

"Stupid Levi!” Eren snarled under his breath as he stomped through the hallways and away from the Lance Corporal's office. Enough was enough, yes the shorty was his superior, but that didn't give him the right to be so...so... fucking superior. The beautiful man's seemingly random temper had never scared him. But it did make him worry at times on what was going to set him off.

Not paying any attention to where he was going, his feet guiding him in his anger. His thoughts a whirl as he replayed the argument in his mind over and over. No matter how many angles he looked at it he simply could not figure out what he had done wrong.

All he had done was ask to spend the evening with Armin today and maybe extend his time outside of his dreary little dungeon for a while. Nothing he hadn't done already any number of times. So he was more than a little surprised by the sudden icy fury directed his way. Not to mention the harshly spat insult and unhesitating denial of his request. Followed by the comment that if he had so much free time maybe he should be out practicing his piss poor excuse for hand to hand combat skills.

He had tried to get a word in edgewise, what he would have said, he honestly had no idea. But he had found himself literally kicked from the room, the door closing and locking loudly before him.

Honestly whatever stick was shoved up that firm looking ass needed to be removed. Something needed to be done about the unfair treatment that the Titan Shifter had to deal with every day. The question was what to do?

Coming to a stop in an all to familiar hall in front of a decent sized solid black door, an idea began to worm it's way into the teens mind. He had the perfect idea to get back at the pint sized man, it would be cruel and piss Levi off beyond belief but it would be totally worth it.

Casting a quick glance down each end of the hall to make sure no one was around, Eren quickly opened the door and slipped into the dark room beyond, a barley heard snicker sounding as the door closed behind him. 

This would totally teach that bastard a lesson.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Levi sighed to himself once more as he tried to concentrate on his work. He had kicked that shitty brat out of his office almost an hour ago. He had been distracted ever since then. He knew he had been unnecessarily cold and harsh to the younger man. But at the time he had just wanted him gone from his site. His jealousy flaring brightly within him as Eren had asked again to spend some time with his young blond friend. Something that had been happening with increasing frequency recently.

He needed to get over this stupid, shitty little crush he had developed on the teen, before he did something incredibly stupid that he couldn't take back. Namely kissing the teal eye boy or murdering the little blond in his sleep. Neither option really seemed a good idea at this point in time.

Pushing his paperwork away with a deep frown, Levi stood and stretched before casting a scrutinizing eye around his office. He would get no further in his paperwork today, Erwin would just have to deal with that. But perhaps some cleaning would sooth him a bit. Besides there seemed to be a fly sized smudge on that window right over there and that was completely unacceptable. Yes cleaning would definitely help him to think as well, maybe help him come to a final decision as to what to do about his current predicament. 

Several moments later found him out of his uniform jacket and in his handkerchief tied around his hair. Already calming and deciding to seek out his charge after he finished, to offer at least some small form of apology for his earlier behavior. 

Opening the solid black door in front of him, his eyes widened in a mix of horror and disbelief at the site before him. The lower shelf’s of the cleaning supply closet, the closet he had spent days arranging to his liking mind you. Were completely bare of product. Replaced instead with small tufts of dust and grains of dirt. His own stuff tucked away on the highest part of the shelf, easily out of his reach by almost a foot, even when stretched.

Closing the door behind him, eye twitching in an uncontrolled movement. Levi turned and decided to begin a hunt for Eren instead. There was no doubt in his mind at all who was responsible for this. He was the only one that would ever dare such a serious transgression and almost unforgivable act. The brat would need to be punished severely for this.  
Stalking down the halls in search of his prey, Levi decided he would have the other on his knees begging for forgiveness by the end of it. Then maybe he would see about that apology.

 

End.


End file.
